Little Ones
by Ahoy-Cinderella
Summary: AU / ONE-SHOT / a happy, sappy little one-shot I wrote because I'm bored.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another little one-shot because I'm bored.**_  
_**pretty crappy, I may redo it at some point.**_

_**lyrics: in my life - the beatles**_

* * *

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_  
_For people and things that went before_  
_I know I'll often stop and think about them_  
_In my life I love you more_

Brian Cassidy quietly entered his home, bathed in the darkness of the night or the early morning as it was. Finally finished an overly long shift, another bad guy was caught and behind bars, he could rest easy tonight. He sighed as he quickly glanced at the bright numbers on the oven clock that read 3:49am; he hadn't been home in what felt like a week but it was actually just over a day. He quickly swallowed down a glass of water before retiring to the bedroom.

He grinned when he saw his wife, his gorgeous, stubborn, fascinating _wife. _They had been married just over three years and he still had to pinch himself every time someone mentioned the fact that they were married, Olivia Benson was his wife. He couldn't believe after all these years apart, all of the hell they had been through in their short relationship; she had actually agreed to marry his sorry ass. He quietly slipped into the bathroom to change into his sleepwear, his weary body failing as he stumbled around the room trying to make barely any sound, afraid of waking the house.

Walking back into the bedroom he noticed that she was asleep on his side of the bed, his heart tugged a little and he smiled, walking towards her he brushed a piece of her dark silk like hair from her face and kissed her head. She had begun sleeping on his side of the bed shortly after he returned to work after her attack, something about it smelling like him and it was a comfort to her, that when he had to be away, it still felt like he was there, right beside her keeping her safe. She still did that. She still slept on his side when he wasn't there. She had gotten over the nightmares, the flashbacks and the panic attacks a while ago, she still lived with a few scars, a few every day reminders of her ordeal but she had dealt with it the only way she knew how, everyone including himself had tried to help but when it came down to it, everyone knew it was only she who could truly find herself again.

It was little things that she did that made her feel better that eventually led to her regaining her confidence. Sleeping on his side of the bed, going to therapy, self-defence classes which had to stop after two weeks due to her condition, going back to work at SVU, cutting her hair…all of those, she did by herself and he couldn't be more proud.

He quietly stepped round to her side and pulled back the covers, his smile widening at the little body that had burrowed itself under the sheets on her side, his small back against his mother's front. Brian carefully lifted the small boy into his arms, hugging him close and kissing his head.

"Daddy…"

"Hey buddy, let's get you to your own bed huh?"

"Okay" The small voice mumbled against his shoulder.

Brian ran his fingers through his son's dark wavy hair, his perfect three year old son who at this point in his life had a tendency to climb into his parent's bed at all hours of the night. He pulled back the dark space theme bedcovers and carefully placed the little boy back into his own bed, tucking him in tight and placing another kiss on his head.

"Love you daddy." The little voice called as Brian was walking out the room

"Love you more little man"

Brian's heart swelled in his chest at the sight of his little boy. He had been a complete and utter surprise during a terrible time of heartache and turmoil. One month after Olivia's attack she had been throwing up and dizzy, she couldn't sleep right, she constantly felt nauseous and was moody as hell, everyone including himself and Olivia had put it down to the stress of the attack but when she couldn't stop being sick, he thought it was time to get it checked out.

She was pregnant. She was nine weeks pregnant with their first child, she had been pregnant throughout her assault and the doctor had said it was a miracle he had even survived. After everything she went through, the beatings, the forced alcohol, he had survived. Neither of them could believe it, neither expected it and it took a while for it to sink in for him that he was going to be a father. But Olivia had changed the second she found out. She had went to therapy more, she had went to group meetings with other survivors, she began reading pregnancy books, taking better care of herself, eating better, everything she could to ensure that she was healthy and so was their baby. Turns out that little boy had saved her, he had saved them both.

He made his way back to his own bed and climbed in beside his wife who groaned and reached for him when he lay down.

"You're back late." She mumbled, not even opening her eyes.

"I know, was a long night." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, his fingers brushing through her hair again.

She pulled him closer to her so their heads were right next to each other, practically sharing the same pillow. Her hand made its way to his hip and gently pulled his t-shirt into her fist.

"We missed you today."

"I missed you guys too." He kissed her lips and rested his hand on her stomach. She lifted her head slightly and glanced to his side.

"Where's Jamie?"

"His own bed" Brian raised his eyebrow "So you let him sleep in here tonight?"

Olivia grinned and buried her head in his chest. "Yes, he told me I should let him sleep here because he loved me" She explained "I just couldn't say no."

"You never can say no to that kid."

"Neither can you!"

They laughed and settled back against each other, arms cradling each other's bodies, legs entangled, lips meshed in a sleepy kiss. Brian's hand made its way to her stomach, smiling when he felt the light fluttering under his palm.

"She's awake."

"You're so sure it's a girl" Olivia chuckled, placing her hand on top of his, linking their fingers that rest on the growing mound that was her six month pregnant belly.

"Yes, I am and she's gonna be perfect." Brian kissed her nose "Just like you."

This little one was another surprise; they had spoken at length about having another child. Olivia had convinced herself that she wouldn't be able to get pregnant again due to her age etc. They had tried and tried with no success so decided to give up on the idea of having another child. Then it happened, after a week of morning sickness and exhaustion Olivia decided to take a test, without telling her husband, she couldn't bear to get his hopes up just to be shot back down but that stick turned blue.

Positive

Pregnant

They were getting their second miracle. She had left it until that Christmas; she was ten weeks along and was in perfect health, she had bought a card for him from her son and their second baby and surprised him on Christmas morning. It was his greatest present yet.

"You need to sleep, big day tomorrow. Hopefully prove I'm right." He smirked, they had bickered back and forth about the sex of their baby, he thought girl, she thought boy and they were going for another ultrasound tomorrow that would hopefully be able to finally tell the sex of their stubborn child who had yet to show itself as a boy or girl, it was always lying in an awkward way so any answer would've have just been a guess.

"I'm not the one who's been awake for thirty odd hours." She replied "I'm excited to see our baby" She whispered, her hands running over her swollen belly. "Boy or Girl, I'm excited."

"Me too, as long as it's healthy."

"I love you, husband." She grinned against his lips, her heart trembling in her chest, she still couldn't believe their life together, she wouldn't change it for anything or anyone in the world.

"I love you too, wife."

* * *

_**any thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I've been asked to update this and to write a NYE fic so I thought why not get two birds with one stone and combine the two?_

_I was ill yesterday so I know it's a day late but better late than never right?_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Happy New Year everyone_!

* * *

"Daddy"

"…Daddy!"

Brian awoke to the loud whispers of his young son. He reached over his sleeping wife who had curled her body into his at some point during the night and flicked switch on the bedside light sending a yellow glow throughout the room.

"Jamie, buddy, it's four in the morning" Brian yawned as he glanced at the digital clock on the table, the red numbers glaring back at him

"Santa?" Jamie asked quietly, his head tilted slightly

Brian smiled at his sons innocence, there he stood in his dinosaur onesie pyjamas, one leg rolled up to the knee, his blue blanket curled into his tight little fist, his full head of wavy dark hair messed up from his tendency to roll around in his sleep.

"Buddy, Santa came last week remember, it's New Year 's Eve today, not Christmas"

"No Santa?" Jamie questioned his father's statement

"No buddy, no Santa"

"Park?"

Brian groaned and turned to face the window, the pitch black night sky not even beginning to turn to light, a faint glow of the street lights below filtered through the pale coloured curtains.

"Not yet Jamie, it's still night time" Brian ran his hand through his hair, shifting his weight onto one arm, careful not to wake his sleeping wife.

"Toys?" Jamie shuffled on his little legs as he moved forward to lean on the edge of his parent's bed

"Later, you need to go back to sleep now" Brian insisted knowing full well what was coming next

"I stay in your bed?" He smiled as he tried to climb up onto the mattress, his little hands gripping at the comforter that was currently tucked around his mother's body.

"No, Jamie…" Brian lightly scolded before giving up, not wanting to get into a tantrum this early in the morning. He had only gotten in from work at eleven to find his wife pacing around the living room with their extremely cranky daughter who was cutting her first tooth and lately never wanted to sleep.

"Come round here" Brian gestured with a smile as his little boy quickly ran around the large bed and jumped onto his father's side, clinging to his arms as Brian hoisted him onto the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Liv, move over a little, we've got a visitor" Brian whispered into his wife's ear before quickly kissing her lips.

Olivia rolled onto her back with a groan; her lack of sleep over the last two weeks had been over-whelming. Their daughter deciding that the busiest time of year was the time she would be at her grouchiest making last minute Christmas shopping and arrangements practically impossible and getting anything done at night was worse due to the fact that she and Brian were both so exhausted they passed out as soon as she finally fell asleep.

"What's going on?" She mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes

"Mama, we're going to the park" Jamie whispered loudly

"Not yet we're not, we're going back to sleep little man" Brian gently tickled his sons sides as he lifted his little body between him and Olivia.

"Yeah, then the park" Jamie smiled up at his mom as he cuddled in beside her

.

"Come on Maddie, it's okay…" Olivia gently bounced her screaming daughter as she paced around the living room. She yawned and watched the hand on the clock move to indicate it was now five-thirty in the morning.

She continued to bounce her five month old daughter as she walked over to the window watching the snow fall from the sky and land on the streets below.

"Look Maddie, look at the snow" She smiled as she pointed out the window, shifting her daughter onto her hip. "Isn't it pretty baby?"

Maddie quietened slightly as her screams turned to grizzly moans. She focused on the light flakes that fell against the window and then moved her attention to the lights of their still standing Christmas tree. Her bright hazel eyes, exactly like her father's, widened as the lights twinkled in the dark room.

"You like the lights baby girl?" Olivia smiled as she stood beside the tree, her fingers gently tracing the tinsel and lights that sat upon the branches.

"Mama never really had a Christmas tree before Daddy came along" She quietly whispered to her daughter "He didn't either, not since he lived with grandma"

"You guys changed all that" She kissed her daughters cheek reminiscing on how much her life had changed in the last five years, every single thing in her life was different and she knew she wouldn't go back, not even for a second.

She made her way to the kitchen upon hearing the ding of the microwave.

"There's your bottle ready now" She bounced her little girl as she grabbed the bottle and quickly tested the temperature.

Olivia moved towards the couch, pulling the blanket from the back and sat down, draping the warm brown cover over her legs and gently resting her daughter against her chest before popping the bottle into Maddie's hungry mouth.

"There we go that's better" She smiled as her little girl looked up at her with her father's eyes, her thick wisps of dark blonde hair slightly ruffled from her sleep. Olivia gently traced the tiny fingers of her daughters hand as it latched onto her own ring finger, gently gripping the diamond of her engagement ring that she still wore above her wedding band.

"I said I would get her this time" Olivia turned and smiled at her tired husband as he slowly made his way over to the couch and sat beside them

"Hi princess" He grinned at their little girl, running his hand over her hair before leaning in to kiss Olivia on the lips.

"You should be sleeping" He smiled at her

"So should you" She replied "So should everyone but three out of four is awake and the fourth would sleep through an earthquake" She nodded towards their bedroom where their son laid peacefully star fished in the middle of their bed.

.

"Zip me up?" Olivia turned her back to her husband who groaned at the sight of her naked back, he grinned and slipped his hands inside the material of the navy cocktail dress she had picked for this evening. His mouth latched onto her neck as his fingers splayed out across her ribs, gently rubbing up and down along her sensitive skin

"Bri…" She moaned and arched against his as he pushed his fingers into the curve of her spine "Okay, you're definitely giving me a massage later" She smirked

"Gladly" Brian pulled his hands out and slowly zipped up her dress, his hands coming to rest on her hips as she placed a kiss on the back of her head

"You look gorgeous baby" He smiled as they stood in front of the full length mirror

"Thank you" She smiled and grabbed his hand

"You ready to go?"

"Not really" Olivia moaned and turned in his arms reaching around his neck, her fingers playing with the collar of his white shirt "I wanna stay here and ring in the new year in that bed making love to my husband" She grinned and playfully kissed him on the lips, gently pulling his bottom lip between her teeth

"Remind me why we agreed to this?" He moaned and slid his hands down her back to rest against her ass

"Because when has anyone ever said no to Barba?"

Having decided to throw a lavish New Year's Eve party at his apartment in the city, Barba had invited the squad and their partners and didn't give anyone the chance to say no.

"You think Katie will be alright with the kids?" She asked him nervously. Brian had persuaded his sixteen year old niece to babysit for the night and she agreed, only if they paid her fifty bucks because apparently missing out on a New Year's Eve party was just not cool.

"She'll be fine, she's getting fifty bucks" Brian laughed "Plus she asked if she could bring her best friend so it's two on two"

"Oh that makes me feel better" Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed her clutch from the bed just as the buzzer rang.

.

"Okay so there are bottles in the fridge and instructions _on_ the fridge along with our contact numbers" Olivia explained

"Aunt Liv, we'll be fine, go and have fun" Katie grinned and hugged her aunt.

"Come on Liv, leave the kids to have fun babysitting our cranky daughter" Brian smirked at his younger niece

"She's only cranky because she's got you for a dad" Katie replied, sticking her tongue out at her uncle

"That's it; you're only getting thirty bucks"

.

"So how are the kids, Liv?"

"Good, great" Olivia beamed "Had them at the park today so hopefully Jamie is tired out enough to not play up tonight and Maddie's cutting teeth so she's not sleeping for anybody but she manages to be adorable about it so she gets away with it"

"My kid was the same when she was Jamie's age, boundless energy" Melinda smiled as they stood by the large window in Barba's apartment over-looking Central Park.

After conversing with just about everyone she knew in the room Olivia left and headed for the bathroom to find her husband walking in the same direction, she snuck up behind him and quickly grabbed his ass

"Jesus!" Brian jumped and turned to face her, surprise all over his face. He smirked and pushed her against the wall "You're playing dirty" He growled

"I've had a few glasses of wine for the first time in a long time, it's hitting me good" She giggled and ran her hands down his front under his blazer

"It's almost eleven and I've talked to everyone in that room, can we please leave now so I can make love to my husband at least once before midnight?" She whispered into his ear, her fingers gripping his belt and pulling his hips into hers.

"Yes" Brian grinned and grabbed her hand quickly pulling her through the hallway to grab their jackets before quickly glancing around to make sure no one watched them sneak away.

The cab ride home was eventful as they made-out like teenagers about to get some in the back seat. Brian's hands threaded through his wife's curled hair, his thumbs gently running over her chin and throat.

"I love you" Olivia muttered against his lips

"I love you too"

.

"You guys are home early" Katie stated quietly, careful not to wake her nephew who lay sleeping on her lap, Toy Story playing on the large TV on the wall

"He wanted to watch a movie and passed out half way through" Katie's friend Jessica explained to the couple.

"That's fine, thanks so much for doing this tonight" Olivia smiled at the pair and quickly hugged them as they stood to leave

"Here's your money" Brian handed money to both girls "Go party" He grinned "But don't get drunk or high or pregnant" He warned, pointing between the teenagers

"Oh my god you're so embarrassing" Katie rolled her eyes and dragged her best friend out of the apartment.

.

Things got hot and heavy as soon as Olivia dragged her husband into their bedroom and kicked the door closed. Hands latched onto bodies, clothes went flying, kisses pressed to whatever sliver of skin was available.

Brian slid his hands under the unzipped material of her dress, his fingers gently drawing circles on her inner thighs.

"Bri…" Olivia moaned, arching her body under his, her hands reaching up to slowly pull the material away from her upper body revealing her red lacy bra.

A muffled cry broke their mood. The cries of their now fully awake daughter caused Brian to fall over his wife, his hands on either side of her head

"That kid needs to be taught some manners" Brian moaned

Olivia laughed out loud and kissed her husband hard on the lips "She'll learn eventually"

She rolled over and straddled her husband for a moment before crawling backwards off the bed and shimmying her dress off and grabbing one of his t-shirts and pulling it on.

"Hey baby girl" Olivia picked up her daughter and paced around the rose-pink nursery "What's the matter sweetness huh?"

.

"Bri can you grab the teething ring out the freezer?" Olivia asked as she made her way into the living room where Brian sat with their now awake son who was once again glued to Toy Story

"Maddie's not happy?" Jamie asked

"No she's not Jim Jam, she's got a sore mouth because her teeth are growing" She explained as she sat beside her son who kindly pulled the blanket that was covering him over his mother's legs

"You can share the blanket with me" He smiled

"What about me?" Brian asked as he handed his wife the cold pale blue ring

"No room daddy"

"No room?" Brian feigned hurt "I'll make room" He growled and picked up his son, tickling his sides as he sat beside his wife, pulling Jamie onto his lap.

"Aren't they silly?" Olivia asked her baby girl "Isn't daddy and you're brother silly?" Maddie gazing at her brother as she sat in her mother's lap now content as the cool rubber soothed her aching gums.

"You should be tired buddy" Olivia ran her hand over her sons head and kissed his cheek

"Yep"

"Are you?"

"Nope" He grinned up at her with a smile that matched his father's

"Well you should be" Olivia joked and pressed a series of kisses against his cheek

"No Mama!" He giggled and jumped over to his father's side.

"What? You don't want Mama kissing you? Maddie likes it" Olivia lifted her daughter to her face "Don't you Princess?" She pressed kisses to her daughter's cheeks causing the little girl giggle and squeal, wriggling in her mother's arms.

"Glad you left the party now?" Brian grinned at his daughter's happy face

Olivia smiled as she gazed at her son who had turned his attention back to the TV as he curled into his daddy's side and her little girl, who was still chewing happily on the teething ring, her bright eyes still fascinated by the lights of the tree.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be"

.

"It's nearly midnight" Brian pointed towards the clock, the minute hand seconds away from hitting twelve

Just then the loud boom of fireworks exploded throughout the city amazing Jamie as he ran to the window and jumped on the window seat

"Look mommy!" He pointed against the window "Look!"

Brian and Olivia grinned at their son's amusement

"Happy new year baby" Olivia kissed her husband soundly, grinning against his mouth as his hands gently cupped her face

"Happy new year, love"

* * *

_ thoughts?_

_please let me know!_

_thanks!_

_follow me on twitter at: ahoycinderella_


End file.
